Questions Answered
by authorwannabe101
Summary: Alex comes back from a mission and is going in to report and get his disguise off when bank robbers come in. K-Unit and Ben Daniels/Fox are there as well. This leads to questions that K-Unit has had being answered. Used to be called Put the Guns Down.
1. Put the Guns Down

Put the Guns Down

**Ok, so I've had this idea in my head for a long time but never got around to it till now. Basically, Alex is 15 years old and is still being blackmailed by MI6 into working for them. He comes back from a mission and is going in to report and get his disguise off when the bank robbers come in. K-Unit and Ben Daniels/Fox are there as well. ****SCORPIA Rising**** never happened. Enjoy!**

Wolf looked around the Royal and General Bank as he and his unit, Eagle and Snake, walked in. They had been called in to do some work with an agent, and were going to be met by whoever it was in the lobby before heading up to be briefed. Unfortunately, things didn't happen like that.

When Wolf was looking around, he spotted the bank manager looking desperately around, a look of fear on his face as he continued to talk to four men. However, those men also happened to have at least one gun each and were obviously- to a trained eye -trying to rob the Royal and General Bank.

"Hey," Wolf whispered to his unit. "Check out the guys in jeans and black jackets at the counter talking to the manager. Anything look out of place to you?"

Subtly, Snake and Eagle angled themselves towards the counter, and Snake muttered, "The poor manager looks like he's about to pee his pants, not to mention that those guys have guns."

"Think we walked into a robbery?" Eagle asked quietly. While off duty Eagle was like a child on sugar high, on duty he was serious. Stopping a bank robbery was close enough to duty for him.

"Yes. Eagle, you go in from the right. Snake, take the left. I'll go straight from behind." Wolf told them.

Nodding, the three soldiers separated.

*** * * on the other side of the lobby * * ***

Agent Benjamin Daniels, codenamed Fox, looked around the bank. He was waiting for an SAS unit with whom he would be going on a mission with. Nothing serious, but it did need to be taken care of.

It would also- Fox cursed as he saw four men talking to the bank manager, who had no idea what actually went on in the bank, and so was perfectly justified to looking like he was about to faint since the MI6 agent could clearly see, with the X-ray glasses from Smithers that he was wearing, the faint bulge of a gun on each hip of all four of them. In all, they had eight guns between them.

Cursing again, Fox moved towards them.

*** * * coming through the lobby doors * * ***

Alex Rider, going by the name of Joshua Davids until his disguise was off and he had debriefed on yet another mission for MI6 that he didn't want to do (he was 15 years old, honestly!), moved through the doors going into the lobby of the Royal and General Bank, the headquarters for MI6.

Glancing around, he took to notice the group of three men moving towards the counter from different directions, Benjamin Daniels who was a MI6 agent he had worked with before moving towards there as well, the bank manager who was looking about for help while trying to be discreet, the four men who were trying to rob the bank, the other people manning the counter, and the people waiting in line to be helped.

Groaning, he muttered to himself, "A spy's work is never done," before heading towards the desk.

*** * * at the counter * * ***

The leader of the four men thought that the robbery was going fine until a voice from beside him yelled, "Everybody on the ground, these men are armed!" and one from behind told him and his men, "Turn around slowly, place any weapons you have on the ground in front of you, and put your hands in the air where we can see them."

Sneering, he turned around and asked, "And where would be the fun in that?" while whipping out the two guns from their holsters. Beside him, his friends did the same.

* * *

><p>Wolf cocked an eyebrow and said, calmly drawing his own gun and id card, "Nowhere, but do we really need that? Now, I'll repeat myself once more, put the guns down. You are under arrest by order of the SAS."<p>

"And MI6." A voice Wolf vaguely recognized added. He asked, surprised, "Fox? What are you doing here?"

Fox's voice, also filled with surprise, answered, "Same as you."

If Wolf hadn't been concentrating on the guns aimed at him and his friends, he would have choked. Fox was the agent they were supposed to be working with?

Then, a new voice commanded, "Alright, people, out of my way, there's nothing to see here. MI6 and SAS both had people stationed nearby, these men are going to be going into custody, and that's it. Goodbye."

Snake muttered, "What the hell?"

"What?" Wolf asked. He couldn't turn around and look because of the danger he was in.

"The guy is a bloody kid." Eagle said, open-mouthed.

"Who?"

"Me." The new voice said again, "And if you all will move out of the way, I'll take care of this."

Wolf watched as the four criminals in front of him burst of laughing, and the guy who was obviously the leader managed to choke out, "You? What makes you think that we'll listen to you if we won't to the bloody SAS and MI6?"

Wolf was pushed out of the way as a black-haired, blue-eyed teenager stepped forwards.

"Because," the kid stated calmly, "I am your worst nightmare. I am Destroyer."

* * *

><p>Fox had to keep from laughing when he heard that. Now he knew why the kid sounded familiar! He was Alex! Obviously undercover, but Alex all the same. Alex had told him before that criminals had taken to calling him Destroyer because of all the people he had put in jail and the organizations he had destroyed. Now, the would-be bank robbers were going to get it.<p>

"W-what?" One of the criminals asked, turning white.

"You heard me. Although you obviously didn't hear about the fact that this is my part of town. Or at least, part of my part. Now either we do this the easy way and you put the guns down, or we can do this the hard way and you can go to jail with the bragging rights to getting shot by Destroyer. Which is it going to be?"

* * *

><p>Wolf watched, astonished, as the robbers put their guns down and raised their arms in surrender. They wouldn't listen to three SAS soldiers and a MI6 agent, but they would listen to a kid? What the hell?<p>

*** * * leaving the elevator * * ***

As they got out of the elevator, Fox asked Alex, "Where are you going?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm going with you guys. I need to report on the attempted robbery and drop off my report on the last mission. Then I'll head over to Smithers. I need to get the dye out so I can go to school in the morning."

Nodding, Fox fell back to walk with K-Unit.

*** * * Blunt's office * * ***

"Ah, Agent Rider, Agent Daniels, and you must be K-Unit." Blunt said, then asked, "And where is your fourth unit-mate?"

"We don't have one, sir." Wolf stated as respectfully as he could. Fox leaving was still a sore subject to him, no matter that he was right next to him.

"Mrs. Jones," Blunt, said, talking to a woman standing behind him, "Why didn't you inform that we would need two agents for the five person team to work."

"I was not informed that they only had three people. I asked for their best unit and they gave me them."

Blunt nodded and seemed about to say more when the boy interrupted, "Blunt. Jones. I'm here to report on an attempted robbery that just took place downstairs."

Mrs. Jones asked, "Did the police clean up?"

"Yes."

"Then we can ask these men here. You may go."

Nodding, the teenager put his report down on the desk and turned to go only to be stopped by the Head of MI6.

"Agent Rider," Alan Blunt started.

"Alex. I'm not an agent." The boy hissed.

Frowning, Blunt said, "We need five people for this mission. Will you-,"

"NO! How many times must I tell you NO?" Taking a deep breath, the boy continued, "You can find someone else to go. You don't need a teenager for this one if you were intending on five men in the first place." Spinning on his heel, the boy, Alex, left the room.

*** * * leaving the bank * * ***

Wolf grumbled as he walked out of the bank. The mission had been aborted until later notice, and now he had some questions for Fox.

"Who is he?" Wolf asked.

"Who is who?" Fox asked, frowning.

"The boy, Alex. Who is he, and why does he know MI6's headquarters?"

"Wha- you don't know who he is?"

"No," Wolf said, frowning, "Should I?"

"Should we." Snake and Eagle corrected together. "We don't know him either."

"Yes," Fox said, surprised. "I mean, come on, guys, you recognized me, but not him? Although, he was in disguise just now, and he didn't talk much in training. Ok," he sighed, "Given the circumstances, no, you shouldn't recognize him. But you do know him."

"Well?" Wolf asked impatiently. He hated mysteries. "Who is he?"

"Cub." Fox stated, laughing, "Or the Destroyer, as all criminals call him." And then, Fox left, walking away from them for the second time, only this time leaving them with their mouths gaping open.

"CUB?" They all roared at the same time.

*** * * K-Unit's place * * ***

Wolf couldn't believe it. That teenager was Cub? Sighing, he turned over and turned out the light. He guessed that Point Blanc wasn't a one time thing for the boy.

Snake sighed as he woke up and checked his watch. Midnight. He usually slept well, but guessed that Cub was on his mind. Had the kid been hurt on the job before? Maybe shot? He certainly knew what he was doing, that was for sure. But still. Cub was a boy in a man's job.

Eagle sighed enviously as he lay in bed. He had always wanted to yell at the heads of MI6, but it would probably loose him his job. Groaning, he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Lucky Cub.

**Ok, so that bit at the end, K-Unit's place? You all are lucky I added it, as it wasn't in the blueprints. Also, this will is part one of the Questions Answered trilogy. Wolf's question- Point Blanc -has been answered, but what about Snake's? And then there is Eagle's #1 in his bucket-list. I'm thinking A Bloody Gang War? and What Was I Yelling? for the sequels.**


	2. A Bloody Gang War!

**Right, so this story used to be Put the Guns Down and a one-shot. However, it is now Questions Answered and a three-shot. To everyone who reviewed/favorite storied/story alerted- thanks. And now, part two of this now three-shot.**

A Bloody Gang War?

Donald Davids was walking home when it happened. He was taking a risk by walking through a tough neighborhood to get there, as he was eager to get home to his warm bed after going on a hard mission and being debriefed. So, he took the risk that he normally wouldn't take.

It wasn't that bad tough wise, but in the amount? There were a good three or four gangs hanging around that area, so most people stayed clear. But Snake was in the SAS. He could take a risk. And when the night was over, he was glad he had.

* * *

><p>It was well past midnight when Snake heard the moan. Pausing mid-step, he moved towards where the sound was coming from- behind a rusting dumpster.<p>

When he got there, he slipped behind it as best as he could to find a teenage boy, probably about the age of sixteen or so, bleeding from numerous bullets to the right leg, right arm, and right side of his body. Obviously, someone favored shooting the kid's right side.

Shaking his head to clear it of any unnecessary thoughts, Donald quickly got out his cellphone and dialed 911*.

When it was answered he quickly told the operator where he was and what was wrong.

When this was done, Snake moved towards the boy as quickly as he could what with the limited space.

"Hey," he whispered, touching the boy softly on his uninjured arm. "Can I move you out of here?" While it might aggravate the wounds, there was no way Snake could work in there while waiting for the ambulance. It was just too small of a space, and it would make work for the paramedics easier as well.

The boy's eyes opened to stare at him. "Snake?" The hoarse voice asked.

"Wha- How do you know that?" Snake demanded.

"So it is you." The boy said, chuckling softly. "Yeah, you can move me out. By the way, the name's Cub."

"Cub?" Donald gasped, shocked. It couldn't be. The last time he saw Cub, he had been fine. Good grief, he had been better than fine- Cub had been stopping a bank robbery in the Royal and General Bank, MI6's cover. And yet, he could see it now in the bone structure of the teen's face. He was Cub.

Growling angrily to himself, Snake started maneuvering Cub out, only to stop at, "Ouch! A little more careful, please." Cub gasped, wincing as his injured leg banged into the dumpster.

"Sorry," Donald muttered, then asked, "Where are you injured?"

"I've been shot in the leg, arm, and side, I have several broken ribs, and someone used me as a punching bag to vent his feelings." Was the reply.

Wincing, Snake asked, now tearing his t-shirt to bits to use as bandages, "How did you get like this?"

"MI6. They decided to send me on another mission." Came the curt response.

Frowning, the SAS soldier remarked, "Funny. Last I saw you, I could have sworn that this was the last job you wanted."

"It is." Cub growled. "Unfortunately, I keep finding myself on them with almost no clue as to how to I got there."

Snake nodded, then asked, "What was it this time?" While this wasn't exactly the time or place to do so, he was curious and it would distract Cub from the pain in his wounds.

Wincing as Snake tightened the bandages around his arm, Cub said gruffly, "SCORPIA has an arms dealer group disguised as a gang. I was sent into a gang nearby to spy on them. Unfortunately, while they had been okay together when I first went undercover, a gang war started. Then this happened."

"A bloody gang war?" Davids gasped, angry. "What was MI6 thinking?"

Cub frowned and asked, "Are you referring to blood or are you cursing?"

Donald frowned as well and admitted, "I don't know." He was about to say more when an ambulance pulled into the alley and paramedics leapt out and began tending to Cub.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" one of them asked, pulling Snake aside as his colleagues worked.<p>

Snake shook his head and told him, "Gang war." He didn't know what the man's clearance, if he had any, was, so he couldn't say more.

Nodding, the paramedic said, "We'll take him in to St. Dominic's as it's closest and most equipped to deal with this. Once there, the doctors can get the full story."

Snake nodded as well and said, "I'll come in the ambulance with you, if you don't mind."

The man frowned, and Donald pressed, "I've been trained as a medic and have a doctors degree. I can help."

This did the trick, and they were on their way.

*** * *In the hospital* * ***

Once they got to the hospital, Snake headed for the bathroom to clean up. He was covered in blood and anxious to get it off.

Once he had cleaned up to the best of his abilities, Donald took out his cellphone and dialed Fox's number. After their last run-in, they had exchanged numbers.

**Conversation:**

"Hello?"

"Fox? This is Snake."

"Oh, hey, Snake. What are you-"

"You need to come to St. Dominic's right away."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Cub's in surgery now."

"Why? And how do you know?"

"I'll explain when you get here. I'm assuming you can come?"

"Yes. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Great. Bye."

"Bye."

**:End Conversation**

Hanging up, Davids then dialed Wolf's number. Technically, Cub was still part of their unit, and he would want to know.

**Conversation:**

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hey, Wolf. It's Snake."

"Snake? What are you doing, calling me at this hour? It's after bloody one in the morning."

"I know. I just thought-"

"Obviously you didn't think, or you wouldn't have called me. You know I'm not a morning person, and I'm not one of those guys who stay awake all night."

"Yes, but it's about Cub."

"What?"

"He's in surgery at St. Dominic's right now. I thought you would want to know, seeing as he's still part of K-Unit."

"Yes. I'll be right there. Bye."

"Bye."

**:End Conversation**

Snake stared at the phone when he had hung up. He didn't know how Wolf did it, going from almost asleep to wide awake so fast. Shaking his head, he dialed Eagle's number. Might as well gather the whole unit.

**Conversation:**

"Hello? yawn Who is this? yawn"

"Eagle! Wake up!"

"Wha? Snake? What are you-"

"Get down to St. Dominic's."

"Sorry, but I don't know a saint or a Dominic."

"The hospital."

"Huh? Oh, I knew that. Why?"

"Cub. I'll explain more later. Bye."

"Bye?"

**:End Conversation**

Donald growled as he headed for the reception room. Eagle was even worse than Wolf in the morning.

*** * *thirty minutes later* * ***

Snake looked up from his hands as Wolf, Eagle, and Fox all came through the doors.

"Right," Wolf said, flopping down in the chair next to him. "What's going on?"

Snake explained to the best of his abilities, and when he had finished, muttered under his breath, "I guess this answers that question."

"What question?" Fox asked.

"I've been wondering if Cub gets hurt on missions ever since that episode a few months ago," Davids explained, "this answered it."

***I don't know if this is the emergency number in England, I'm guessing, so forgive me if it isn't.**

** I know that this isn't finished yet plot wise, but it will be in _What Was I Yelling?_, part three to _Questions Answered_. However, it is finished chapter wise.**

**Please review!**


	3. What Was I Yelling?

**To everyone who reviewed/favorite storied/story alerted- thanks. Also, thank you for telling me the emergency number in England. Aurora Borealis 97- It was a one-shot, but then I got the idea to make it a three-shot while I was writing it, so I changed it, and here we are. And now, part three of this three-shot. Also, please note this change in this AN: Samuel Mathews is Eagle's full name. I will call him Samuel, I will call him Mathews, and I will call him Eagle. They are all the same person! Mathews is a last name, not a first name, and it is Mathews, not Matthew. Please, note this. I am sorry for the confusion it caused some of you.**

What Was I Yelling?

Samuel Mathews was angry. No, more than angry. What was the word? '_Oh, yeah,' _Eagle thought._ 'Furious. I am absolutely, positively, furious!'_

It had all started when he went to the bank with his mates to do a mission with a MI6 agent. Then, that agent turned out to be Fox, only, they found out while a bank robbery was attempted. Attempted because Cub stopped it. He had been excited then, finding out that Cub was an MI6 agent and yelled at the heads as what was, as he could tell, a hobby- seriously, Cub, Jones, and Blunt had all seemed too familiar with it.

But then, when he got a phone call from Snake saying to come to St. Dominic's, and he arrived to find out that Cub was in surgery... that was when he got furious. He was only a boy, what was he doing with MI6! And Fox said that Cub got hurt on every mission but that last one!

Eagle growled as he came back to the present. "I'll be gone for a while." He told Wolf, Snake, and Fox before getting up and heading for the door.

"What? Where are you going?" Snake cried.

"To pay Jones and Blunt a visit." Samuel called over his shoulder.

"Wait!" Fox cried. "I want to come with you!"

"No, Fox!" Snake said, pulling his back. "You're familiar with Cub, he'll want you there when he gets out of surgery. Also, you could loose your job. All of us but Eagle could."

"And why can't Eagle?" Wolf growled as said man dashed out the door. Wolf wanted to tear the heads to pieces, but if he lost his job, he wouldn't be able to protect his friends in the SAS or provide for his family.

"Because." Snake told him. "Eagle is Eagle."

"Ok," Wolf said grudgingly. "That made sense in a strange way."

**(Back with Eagle)**

Mathews growled again as he drove through London. The traffic it could have at two in the morning. When he was a teenager, he used it as an excuse for why he was late to work. Now, the only thing he wanted was to get to the bank and all these cars, and bicycles, and motorcycles, were only slowing him down.

Eagle growled again as he stepped out of the car as he arrived at the Royal and General Bank, running past a dark spot on the cement and pushing through the doors. Approaching the front desk, he growled, "I had an appointment here with Mr. Blunt a few hours ago and forgot something."

Looking up, she asked him, "Name and at what time?"

"Samuel Mathews, codenamed Eagle, midnight."

Nodding, she told him, "Go right on up. I'll tell him that you're on your way."

Shaking his head, Samuel told her, "That won't be necessary. I left my jacket on the chair outside the door." As he said this, he realized that he had, in fact, left his jacket there. However, this wasn't the real reason. He wanted to barge through the doors of Blunt's office.

The receptionist shrugged and told him, "Ok, but don't bother Mr. Blunt, ok? He is very busy."

Eagle shrugged as well and told her, "Will do." '_Not,'_ he thought.

**(In Blunt's office)**

Alan Blunt, Head of MI6, sighed as he turned to yet another report. Contrary to belief, he did not like paperwork. At least, not when it was one useless report after another. And yet, he continued through the stacks, working methodically through them. Hopefully, he would not be interrupted. This hope, however, along with his sanity, went out the window as Eagle came bursting through the door yelling at him.

After getting over his shock, Blunt managed to understand what the man was yelling.

"-in the hospital, again! He's just a boy, but Cub has gone on more missions in a year than any other agent is my guess! I can't believe you use him! You are despicable! Unrighteous! Absolutely-!"

Eagle frowned, puzzled. He couldn't believe he just lost his train of thought. "What was I yelling?" Mathews asked Blunt.

Blunt frowned and told him, "Something about being despicable about using Alex." Yup. Sanity is gone.

Eagle frowned again and asked, "Alex?"

"Cub's real name is Alex Rider." Blunt explained, wondering why he didn't call security. That was a good point. He reached under his desk and thumbed the button calling for backup. They would be here soon.

"Oh! Right!" Eagle exclaimed, completely oblivious to what Blunt had done. "You are abominable, monstrous, and positively atrocious for having used Cub as an agent! I can't believe you! You horrible, horrible, gray man! You-" he paused as the door burst open and bodyguard after bodyguard file in and, responding to Blunt's pointed finger, grabbed Mathews and dragged him from the room while he continued yelling insanities at him.

**(Back at the hospital)**

Wolf sighed and asked gruffly, "Don't you think that Eagle should have been back by now? It's been three hours."

Fox sighed and told him, "Probably, but my guess is that he's still trying to figure out how to get in there."

"Get in where?" Cub asked, frowning. He had been wondering where Eagle was.

"Eagle went to fulfill his lifelong dream." Snake explained, sighing.

"And that was?"

Fox paused for a moment before answering, "To yell at the Head of MI6."

Alex gaped at them before asking, "You mean, he went to the bank to yell at Blunt?"

"Precisely!" A cheerful voice said, and they all turned towards the door to see Eagle. "And I did it!"

"What do you mean?" Fox asked, frowning. "We were thinking you didn't get in since it took so long."

"Oh, no." Eagle said, shaking his head. "It just took me an hour to get there and another hour to get back. It was actually easy to get in there. The hard part was getting out."

"Meaning?" Wolf asked warily.

Samuel shrugged and told them, "Well, once I got in, I yelled at Blunt for a while, then got detained by security. Then I told them about what I was yelling at him for, and they went to Jones about it, then yelled at her when they found out that she knew. She told them that she didn't approve of it, so they asked her to persuade Blunt to let me go. She did so by telling Blunt that she would tell the whole world about Cub if he didn't, so here I am."

"And you didn't loose your job?" Fox asked.

"Nope!" He said cheerfully, grinning. "And guess what else! I found my jacket!" Eagle then held said jacket up.

Everyone gaped at him before he started, as if remembering something, and saying, "I'll be right back!"

"Where are you going this time?" Wolf asked warily.

"I forgot to stop at my place." He told them, sighing before brightening again. "I need to cross 'Yell at Blunt' off of my bucket list of things to do!"

"You're joking, right?" Snake asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I wish." Samuel said, sighing again. "With all the traffic out there, it'll probably take me about thirty minutes to get home and another thirty to get back!"

**There you are! I wish it was better, but I did the best I could. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
